Insidious Plots and the Lure of the Dark Side
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: In this grand tale, Voldemort schemes to turn the Golden Trio to the Dark Side. Will he succeed or fail miserably? In chapter 1, he attempts to corrupt Hermione. In chapter 2, he will attempt to corrupt Ronald. In chapter 3, he will attempt to corrupt Harry. Tom was always good at manipulating people to do his bidding. Let's see how the Golden Trio fares against his silver tongue.
1. Hermione's Corruption

**In this grand tale, Voldemort schemes to turn the Golden Trio to the dark side. Will he succeed or fail miserably?**

Insidious Plots and the Lure of the Dark Side

Chapter One: Corrupting Hermione

Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, knew that Potter's pet Granger was a bibliophile of extreme proportions. If he was to corrupt her, he needed to appeal to her love of books and lust for knowledge. Tom was very adept at persuading people to see things his way, and considered the corruption of the Golden Trio to be the ultimate test of his talents. He wouldn't rest until he succeeded.

Hermione Granger was easy to find. One had but to search in the vast Hogwarts library. Tom easily gained access to the school, Hogwarts' paltry wards being no match for his vast magical talents. The Dark Lord knew Hogwarts like the back of his hand.

"Hermione Granger," Tom called. The bushy-haired girl turned her head to look at him. Her eyes widened and she seemed to recognize him.

"Who's are you?" Hermione asked. She seemed to know the answer, but for some reason wanted to hear him say it. He would play with her a little longer.

"A friend who wishes to help you," said Tom. He did honestly answer her question, if not the intent of the question.

"What is your name?" Hermione further inquired. "I don't recognize you from Hogwarts."

"Tom," said Tom. Surely an innocuous name like Tom would not be easily associated with a dark lord. He somehow doubted it would fool her.

"How can the dark lord help me?" asked Hermione. So he was right. He knew that Potter would have revealed his given name to his little friends.

"I have a vast library that I would love to share with you if you swear loyalty to me. It's even bigger than this one," said Voldemort. He was sure that this would get her, but even if it didn't, he had a reserve offer that he knew she wouldn't be able to refuse.

"While tempting, you'll need more than that to convince me to betray the order," said Hermione. He could work with that.

"I am also have the most magical knowledge of any wizard alive. I would personally teach you everything I know," tempted Tom. She was his.

"You have yourself a deal, Mr. Riddle." Most excellent, Tom's plans for the bookworm came to fruition. That was one down and two to go.

 **Ron's corruption is next chapter. What do you think Tom should offer him? A state of the art chess board? All the food he can eat? His own Quidditch team? All of the above?**

 **Please Read and Review.**


	2. Ronald's Corruption

Ronald's Corruption

Ronald was eating various snacks in the common room when suddenly someone entered the room thru the portrait.

"Ronald Weasley," greeted Tom. With Granger's loyalty already guaranteed, he was confident in his ability to seduce the youngest Weasley boy to the dark side.

"Tom Riddle," replied Ron, "what can I do for the Dark Lord Voldemort today?" How did he…? Oh yeah, Potter.

"I want you to join my side," said Tom. "If you join me, I'll give you all the food you can eat." Surely this boy thought with his stomach more than his brain.

"Your offer interest me, but you'll have to do better than that," said Ron. "I know you have more to offer me than that?"

"How would you like your own state-of-the-art chess board?" asked Tom. The only thing that the Weasley boy apparently liked more than eating was playing wizard chess.

"I'm sure you've got at least one more offer," said Ron. Perhaps the boy was smarter than Tom gave him credit for.

"I'll also give you your own Quidditch team," said Tom. "This is my final offer." He had the boy right where he wanted him. He couldn't sweeten the deal more if he tried.

"Very well, Tom. I accept your generous offer," said Ron. That was two down, one to go.

"Excellent. Go find Granger. She'll let you know where your initiation will take place," said Tom. Ron's eyes widened before he nodded.

"Yes, my Lord," said Ron. Just what Tom loved to hear.

Tom took his leave. Seducing Harry Potter to the Dark Side will be the greatest challenge his charisma had ever faced. Potter had no cliché desire, like knowledge or food. There was only one avenue left. He'd have to use Necromancy to revive James and Lily Potter.


	3. Harry's Corruption

Harry's Corruption

It was a cold night at the graveyard in Godric's Hallow. Voldemort stood before the graves of James and Lily Potter. He was preparing to conduct a Necromantic ritual, one far more complex than he generally used. He would return the souls of Lily and James to their bodies before transforming them into immortal beings. The only non-dangerous immortals he knew of were the fae. Thus the ingredients needed for the ritual were costly, but gaining Potter's loyalty was far more important to Tom than all the gold in the world.

Lord Voldemort drew the ritual circle with practiced ease. With a wave of his wand, he unearthed the caskets of the Potters and removed the lids. With care, he poured the potion on the Potters' corpses, which glowed with dark energy. The return of their souls to their bodies was the first and least potentially tricky part. This was a step he generally skipped, soulless minions being far more loyal than ones with souls. Next, he sent a prayer to the fairy queen, which was answered promptly when the bodies of the Potters glowed with pure white light which smothered the dark light completely.

The next part would be far more tricky. He had to regulate their bodies to ensure they accepted the transition into fae. One lapse in concentration could be fatal to himself and the Potters. Tom was good at concentrating, being that it was an essential part of magic.

It took hours of concentration to complete the process, by which time the Potters awoke.

"What did you do to us, snake-faced bastard? I was making love to my wife in the afterlife and suddenly ended up here," said James.

"I brought you back to life in order to gain the loyalty of your son," replied Voldemort.

"I must admit your plan is spectacular," said Lily. "Gifting Harry with his Mother and Father brought back to life is by far the best way to get on his good side." James nodded his agreement.

"To Hogwarts," declared Voldemort.

Harry was brooding in his bed. His friends were acting strange, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Just then, Tom entered the dormitory, causing Harry's eyebrows to fly skyward.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"I brought you a gift," said Tom. Just then, Lily entered the room, followed by James.

"Mum, Dad," said Harry, with tears in his eyes. With a joyful heart, he hugged his parents. "How?"

"Necromancy is powerful magic, Harry," said Voldemort. "I returned their souls to their bodies and turned them into fae."

"How can I repay you for bringing back my parents?" asked Harry, full of emotion.

"Join me," said Tom.

"You've got it, Tom," said Harry. Three for three. It was official, Tom could convince anyone anything.


	4. The Bedroom Discussion

Hermione and Harry didn't usually spend their time in the bedroom talking about Voldemort. Tom Riddle tended to be a rather unsettling topic of discussion. Besides, they preferred to spend their bedroom time in the act of love-making. The situation had changed, however.

"Hermione, what should I do? Voldemort brought my parents back, so I agreed to follow him, but is that the right decision. This is the very Dark Lord that murdered my parents in the first place and made me an orphan," said Harry, with his head in his hands. Hermione rubbed her lover's back soothingly.

"Harry, I joined him for the offer of a vast library and private instruction, which is far less than what he did for you, so don't fret about it," Hermione told him. "Now, stop talking about that merlin-damned Dark Lord and fuck my brains out."

"Yes, dear," said Harry meekly. Hermione laughed at his meekness as he lined his member up with her dripping snatch and slid in. Hermione's moans filled the room as she got her brains blissfully fucked out, retaining naught but sweet pleasure as Harry made sweet love to her. Her brain transformed into mush, her impressive IQ being robbed by the heavenly sensation of being pleasured by her lover. Nothing in the world mattered to her at that moment except the feeling of Harry's enormous tool wrecking her sensitive pussy. As he released his load into her waiting womb, she sighed in contentment.

Harry pulled out of Hermione's snatch and lined himself up with a part of her body that he had not yet claimed. Her ass. As he pushed into her rectum, her intestinal walls clenched around his intruding member. "Fuck Mione, your asshole feels incredible." He proceeded to fuck her ass. Hermione screamed in pleasure as he wrecked her rectum with his massive cock. "I claim your ass, Hermione. From now on, you are forbidden from refusing me entry into this heavenly hole." To make his point, he released his cum into her waiting bowels.

"Do you still feel like talking about Voldemort, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Who the bloody fuck is Voldemort?" asked Harry, causing Hermione to laugh.


	5. Joining His Ranks

It was raining on the day that Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined the Dark Lord.

They were branded with the dark mark by Bellatrix.

The two lovers quickly progressed thru the ranks of the Death Eaters. From new recruits, to death eaters, to squad leaders, to section leaders, then finally to inner circle members.

Harry and Hermione, in the three months that they spent as new recruits, impressed their teachers with their tenacity and command of the dark arts that they were learning. They were promoted to death eater status with full recommendation from their instructors. As death eaters, they participated in many raids and muggle hunts. After two months as death eaters, they were promoted to squad leader. As squad leaders, they commanded their squads on raids and muggle hunts, usually together, as Harry and Hermione worked best as a team.

It wasn't long before the Dark Lord took note of their incredible success rate and promoted them to section leader. As section leaders, they led the death eater army to victory after victory against the Order. Their abilities were seen by the Dark Lord, who immediately inducted them into his inner circle, the highest ranking members of his army.

As members of the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, they were sent on solo missions that were high risk, high priority. Their success rate was phenomenal, their failure rate was minimal. When they did fail, they were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. They were the Death Eater army's new power couple, being responsible for the assassination of countless key Order members, including Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ronald remained a low level flunky in the Death Eater army for years before he managed to make Squad Leader on Harry's recommendation. His skill in strategy paved his way from their, and he was soon promoted to section leader, then general on his own merit. He remained in the Death Eater army, never being found worthy to join the Inner Circle.

Harry and Hermione were the Dark Lord's instrument of victory. He won the war entirely due to their skill, which he rewarded by promoting them to be his hands. When they acted, it would be as if the Dark Lord acted. Their voices were his voice.

Harry and Hermione created three horcruxes each, joining their master in his flight from death.

 _fin_


End file.
